Mahou Shoujo Drabbles
by Puella.Magi.Kuro.Magica
Summary: A series of one shot drabbles. When I feel like writing about a Drabble I will upload it here. I will warn you this won't be consistent, just whenever I'm inspired. Most will be bittersweet, and lots of fluff. (I would advise you to watch rebellion so you would understand some of the content) Chapter Three: Rainbow Cake
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Pumpkin**

 **So this just randomly came into my mind at literally 2:16 AM on a Saturday.**

 **Warnings: AU, no magic, bittersweetness, sort of fluff..? Slight VERY slight suggestive themes. But not much, and only mentions once. So I wouldn't consider it T or M rated. But I put K+.**

 **Pairings: Madoka X Homura**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot**

* * *

 _Summary: "People change, and sometimes, sometimes you just have to accept that. After all, you have changed as well."_

She wrapped her arms tightly around herself, wishing she had bought that pink sweater with her!

 _Autum_

She smiled at the thought of _her_ favorite month.

 _Her_ nickname _was_ pumpkin after all.

She didn't remember when it had started, but she did know that whatever happened between them could never be repaired.

It wasn't as if they hated each other.. It's just that they were..

Distant.

She remembered when _she_ had first asked her out. Her heart was filled with such joy back then.

 _She_ was still that timid little girl who always sat in the front of the classroom. She remembered _her_ red-rimmed glasses. The way _her_ twin braids would always sway as _she_ walked.

At first their love was just shy holding hands. And saying "I love you".

Then one day, she had nearly gotten into a car accident while trying to save a cat, who sadly died. As she sat on the hospital bed, she blamed herself for not being there in time. For being too weak.

Then _she_ slapped her. _Her_ amethyst eyes welled up with tears at _she_ yelled at her.

"YOU ARE NOT WEAK! You are the strongest person I know! A-And that's why I love you! Tell me, c-could you name a person, who would do w-what you did today?!"

She smiled at her girlfriend warmly and whispered a thank you.

After the accident, _she_ became closer to her than ever before. At first it was just shy pecks on the cheek, which later turned into full make out sessions.

Soon they started doing other things as well.. A light blush adorned her face as she recalled those memories. A small smile graced her lips.

It continued like that for some time.

She didn't see it coming, it happened so suddenly. One day, they woke up in each other's arms. Then the next day they had their first fight.

They _never_ fought. At first she had thought it was something she had done wrong? No, she did everything a good girlfriend would have done.. So why..?

After the fight, things were never the same between them again. Their love no longer held much passion. After all, a relationship could only work if both parties agree with each other.

Soon, they barely ever saw each other. _She_ hung out with new people. She herself hung out with different people as well. The most unexpected if you asked her.

She smiled bitterly at the painful thoughts that clouded her mind.

 _"Ahh, don't you just love the summertime?"_

 _"Yup! We get to eat our favorite fruits!"_

 _"Ehh? Like melon~ perhaps?"_

 _"Weheheh.. I guess so!"_

 _"E-Ehm, I don't mind melons. They taste the best during the summertime!"_

 _"But pumpkins during fall tastes good too!"_

 _"Heheh.. Y-Yup!"_

 _"That's it! You will be nicknamed Pumpkin!"_

 _"E-Eh?!"_

 _"And you're melon~! I dub myself as Rasberry! MWAHAHAHA!"_

"I could use a bit of pumpkin pie right about now.." She sighed wistfully.

"But melons taste wonderful during the summertime too.. Right?" A familiar yet unfamiliar girl stood in front of her.

"A-Aren't you cold?!" She gasped as she saw how lightly the girl dressed.

"I used to have been cold during this time of year.. Mostly because of my weak health.. But you know? People change, and sometimes, sometimes you just have to accept that. After all, you have changed as well."

"Yeah.. I've noticed that too.." She smiled bitterly. "But I never expected the outcome to be like this.."

The girl watched the other girl walk slowly away. Her heart thumped rapidly against her chest.

"Madoka.." Akemi Homura whispered as a single tear slid down her pale cheek.

 **"I still love you..."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Because you never asked**

 **Sorry for the wait but apparently, Fanfiction didn't want to cooperate and was 'out of order', so I could not upload this chapter. #Blame_Fanfiction_Not_Me**

 **Guest Review:**

 _ **Tokaku-Azuma-02:**_ **I don't really speak spanish but thanks to google translate: Thank you for your R &R! And thank you for the compliment and Don't worry, as long as I'm motivated and have ideas then I will keep writing more of these drabbles and such. **

_**James Birdsong:**_ **Thank you for your review and compliment ^-^**

 **Major spoilers Ahead: read only if u HAVE watched rebellion and finished ALL episodes. ****This is all in Kyuubey's eyes and bits of the tragic deaths and despair. And because when you are an author, it's fun torturing your characters. And when you are a fanfic author, it's fun torturing your fandom's characters.**

 **Colors are obvious, but I will give a guide anyway:**

 **Pink- Madoka**

 **Red- Kyoko**

 **Orange- Nagisa**

 **Brown- Charlotte**

 **Yellow- Mami**

 **Green- Hitomi**

 **Blue- Sayaka**

 **Turquoise- Octavia**

 **Purple- Homura**

 **Magenta- Gretchen**

 **White- Kyuubey**

 **Black- Walpurgisnacht**

 **Basically the timeline the anime transpires except Gretchen appears.**

* * *

 **Rated T**

 **Pairings: Homu X Doka- as the anime literally is, Saya X Kyo- as the anime hints, Mami X none- as the anime basically says(Mami X Nagisa only shows in rebellion, not in the episodes)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

* * *

Purple was new to Mitakihara school, but yet she seemed familiar. Pink felt a nostalgic feeling when the events have transpired that day at school.

"I wonder if I met her before" Pink had thought.

When Pink, Green, and Blue met after school, Pink had voiced her concerns. Blue and Green dismissed them, one kindly one just plain out made fun of her. Deep inner conscious, Pink did not appreciate Blue making fun of her concerns, but Pink put up a brave face and just smiled like she usually did.

"Yeah.. Maybe it's just nothing at all.."

When Green left for special 'rich people problems' classes(as Blue likes to say), Pink and Blue went to the CD store.

And that's where Pink meets Purple and Yellow.

White looked at the girls, an unchanging smile adorned it's face.

* * *

The day before Purple caught up with Yellow while she was walking home. Purple warned her not to get Blue and Pink involved. But Yellow acted cold towards and her and told her she was acting like a bullied child, cornered to the wall. Purple grit her teeth and walked away.

The next day Yellow led Pink and Blue to their deaths. At least it would've been if Purple hadn't saved them.

She looked at yellows body, noticing her head was bitten off.

"I told you so"

Once Brown was defeated, Purple picked up the grief seed. Blue started blabbering nonsense words. Purple understood them, she just didn't understand why Blue always thought she was the bad guy. Purple laughed, Yellow always started it. Always.

Purple walked away with Blue and Pink. Crying. Like they always do.

A tear slid down Purple's face as she remember a yellow friend from long, long ago...

Orange watched Purple, Blue, Pink, and Red sadly.

 _I'm sorry..._

White stared unblinkingly.

* * *

Red and Blue clashed when they first saw each other.

Who would ever have thought that they would be together, forever, once they died? Who would ever have thought that Red would sacrifice herself so that Blue would not suffer alone and Turquoise was born

"An idiot and a stubborn glutton" was all Purple said as she walked away.

Pink stared after her, a shadow passed her eyes.

White's smile never changed.

* * *

When Black arrived, Purple got ready to fight. Pink watched off to the side.

"Shouldn't I help her?!" Pink asked White.

"Of course you can, just make a wish and become a Puella Magi!"

Purple failed once again. The clock keeps ticking and the lizard lives another day.

Then Magenta is born. Purple stares into her magenta eyes. She smiles but Purple frowns. Then Purple disappears and Magenta is all alone.

 _"Why?! Why didn't you ever tell us of our fate, Incubator!"_

 _ **It's simple really: Because you just never asked.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Rainbow Cake**

 **An edited version of the Puella Magi Madoka Magica 'Cake' song. OBVIOUS SPOILERS so read at your own risk! yOU hAvE bEEn wArnEd**

 **Rated K+**

 **Pairings:**

 **Orange X Yellow X Brown**

 **Blue X Red X Turquoise**

 **Purple X Pink**

 **Black X Magenta**

 **White X Maroon**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot.**

* * *

 _ **Big cake, round cake, right in front of me.**_

 _ **Who do you think this cake could be?**_

 _ **Is the cake Sayaka?**_

* * *

Six colors all grouped together around a colorful cake. Orange, Blue, Pink, Purple, Red, and Yellow. The group were all friends, until each one started disappearing one by one.

* * *

 _ **No, it's not me.**_

 _ **I am just a little, ol' raspberry.**_

 _ **That big, round cake's too red, don't you know?.**_

 _ **Could the cake be Kyoko?**_

* * *

Orange was the first to go. Orange turned into Brown, and was never seen again. Yellow disappeared the next day, some of the colors heard rumors that Brown had eaten Yellow. But it was never proven.

* * *

 _ **No, not me.**_

 _ **I am the juicy apple in this story.**_

 _ **That big, round cake loves Bebe, can't you see?.**_

 _ **Is the cake Mami?**_

* * *

Blue was next to go. Turquoise was born. Red saw Turquoise and pitied her. Red then sacrificed herself so that Turquoise didn't have to be alone.

They were never seen again.

* * *

 ** _No, it's not me._**

 ** _I am the cheese._**

 ** _This big, round cake goes round and round, you see._**

 ** _Could the cake be Homura?_**

* * *

When all their friends disappeared in a blink of an eye, Pink was shaken. She turned to see Purple acting as if nothing happened. "Why aren't you scared, Purple?" Pink had asked Purple.

Purple looked at Pink and didn't respond. Pink frowned and worried for Purple that night.

The next morning Pink searched for Purple. She did not find Purple.

* * *

 _ **No, not me.**_

 _ **I am the pumpkin, full of seeds.**_

 _ **This big, round cake looks sweeter than sweet.**_

 _ **Could the cake be Madoka?**_

* * *

Where could have Purple gone? Pink turned around a saw Black. Black smiled at Pink but Pink frowned. Pink wanted Purple not Black. Pink continued to search for Purple, she did not see her.

Finally Pink found Purple sitting in a chair on a cliff. Pink got a very bad feeling from this sight.

"What are you doing here Purple?"

Purple turned around and looked at Pink with broken eyes. Purple only saw White in front of her. Purple did not want White. Purple wanted Pink.

* * *

 ** _No, it's not me._**

 ** _I am the melon, don't you see?_**

 ** _When you slice the melon, a sweet dream is created._**

 ** _So why is the dream such a bitter one?_**

 ** _'Cause the kitty's dream is the one on the plate._**

 ** _It's so round and plump, it's gonna taste great!_**

* * *

Pink looked scared as Purple started to change. Purple then became Maroon.

Magenta looked at Pink and told Pink to give into despair.

"You can never get Purple Back."

Maroon then grabbed White and never let go. Black smiled at Magenta. Magenta smiled back, they then both ran away from Pink while holding hands.

Pink was left all alone. And then she looked up and saw a warm purple hue.

Maroon grinned and hugged White close to her.

Purple looked at Maroon sadly, then turned away and walked towards a pink horizon.


End file.
